Sappy Love Story
by lemonxlime15
Summary: Well its a story that my friend Daisy wrote up one day and i helped edit it. Its called sappy love story but i dont know if i sound try to put more chapters... only time will tell. hope you like it! Story belongs to friend dont copy! thanks!


Sappy Love Story

Stephenie

Chapter 1

New Kid

"Will you _please_ just leave me alone, mom!" I was shouting that a lot these days. Truth was my entire life was becoming the worst kind of nightmare imaginable, my parents would fight. Alot. That's not the worst part of it, they both tried to turn me against the other. "I'm just saying, why do you still love your father if he never buys you anything?" She asked. "Cause I don't ask!" I snapped at her. It was true I never asked for anything. I thought buying or as my, only girl friend, Mia likes to call it, shopping, was and is completely useless. "You always force me to go to the mall to buy clothes, that I don't even like to wear! Now it you excuse me I have to get my things for school, that doesn't involve you!" I yelled at her while slamming my room door in her face. Yup, life at home sucked but at least my best friend always had my back. He's the best and has been since pre-school. Everyone knew it, my family, the school, everyone. That's why I love him. Not in the creepy, 'why doesn't he love me after all this time' type of love, but in the 'your not just my best friend you're my brother' type of love. While I got me things together for another boring day of school, I heard my mom yelling at my dad. What a surprise! I thought to myself. They argued for anything these days, I think today they were arguing about where the house phone was! Wow…

"Stephenie, hurry up! You'll be late for school!" My dad shouted the same thing every morning at precisely 7:20. "I'm going, I'm going!" I was down the stairs by this time, almost out the door when my mom called me. "Stephenie wait! Aren't you going to eat anything?" As if she really cared, she tried to hard when dad was around. All she really cared about was winning my affection. "I'm going to grab something to eat with Taylor, on the way." I told her inching toward the door. "Junk Food?" She guessed. "You know a lot of people of the world aren't as fortunate to start there day with breakfast. You're very lucky I took the time and liberty to make you your breakfast." Ah. To make my day start bad she was going to lecture me. Nice. I got mad when I realized what I was having for breakfast. "It's cereal! What sacrifice did you make!" "Excuse me-" She started to say something but I cut her off.

"I'm late."

I ran out the before she could stop me, again. Today was a nice day; it was partly cloudy with a chance of rain, my favorite type of day. I was almost down the street the street when I met up Taylor. He was walking with Bianca, were getting closer to me, but I herd her tell Taylor she couldn't be late for school again. She totally hated me. I never knew why, though. What I hear was supposedly cause I was friends with Taylor and we go alone well. What a hater! I thought about yelling it but I don't want to start something so early in the morning, maybe later…

"Hey Steph. What's up?" Taylor asked. He caught me off guard; I had forgotten he was there. "Nothing. What's with Bianca?" I asked, as if I didn't know. "I don't know but whatever. Did you hear we're having a new student?" I could tell he was excited he always got excided at the chance of meeting a new girl. "No, and I don't care. They're either totally shy to cocky. Is it a boy or girl?" I didn't really mean that but if it would be a new girl, chances are she'll fall for Taylor, ergo she'd hate me. I wouldn't need another girl to be hating. Probably why me only girl friend was and is Mia, she liked Taylor, like most girls in school, but she was the only one that didn't hate me. I didn't blame any of the girls for liking Taylor. What's not to like, he's nice, funny, sensitive, a total non-jerk. With a killer smile. "You don't mean that." His voice sounded positive. "Nope." Ah. He knew me to well.

At school they announced the arrival of the new kid. It turned out to be a new boy. I suddenly felt relief. When he walked in, I could tell he was kind of shy. He wasn't bad, I thought he was cute.

"Everyone this is William, he's new and will be needing assistance, someone needs to show him were his classes are." Mrs. Grayson said hopeful that someone who volunteer. I felt sorry for Mrs. Grayson, she was always taken for granted. "Mrs. Montgomery?" I jumped when I heard my name. She never use to call on me at first, t thought she was hating too. "Yes?" I asked my voice sounded nervous. I knew were this was heading.

"Will you please help William around campus?" Again I felt sorry. Still I wanted to say no, but I never felt right telling a teacher no, I didn't think it was possible.

"Sure." I said giving in. Damn.

I met up with William at the end of class alongside Taylor. I was scared, but Taylor didn't mind, he liked company.

"Hi," I said trying to introduce myself. "my name is Stepheine Montgomery, and this is my friend Taylor Scott." Taylor just smiled and waved but said nothing.

"Hello, I'm William Bailey." He sounded a little nervous as well. "Sorry to make you do this." He sounded sincere.

"Its no problem." I actually meant it. Taylor, who had been so quiet I almost forgot he was there, began fidgeting. I knew him to well to know, he was debating weather to say something but thought twice. Taylor must have come up with something because he turned to William.

"Well nice to meet you, but I've got to go." He told Will with a shy smile, and then he turned to me. "Stephy how do I look." He was trying to be nice, I appreciated the try.

"You look hot!" I said it like I would say anything. That's probably why girl always think were together. Interesting.

"Thanks," He said while smiling, he seemed happy today "you too." He was headed for the door. "Nice to meet you, again. Catch ya later" Taylor said before he was out the door.

"So," I said as casually I could manage, trying to hide my nervousness I actually felt. "where's your locker at?"

His locker was in the same area as mine and Taylor's'. He wasn't so shy after a while, turned out he had a good sense of humor. He did shock me when he asked me what everyone always asks.

"Is that Taylor guy, your boyfriend?" He asked at one point. What was it that made every one think that? Did we act like a couple, I didn't think so. Couldn't a girl and a boy just be friends? I guess not.

"No. Why do you ask?" I really wanted to know, it was getting on me nerves having to answer that same question all the time.

"You act like it." The way he said it made it sound so obvious.

"Oh, well no. We're not. We're just friends."

For some strange reason we started talking easier after that was all cleared up. We had lunch with Taylor, Justin, Alex, Danny and Chris. Garry was out, again. He'd been out a lot and Alex was very worried, Taylor was too, Garry was like his brother and I his sister.

"Garry still out?" I asked worried too.

"Yeah. Talked to him yesterday he'll probably be back by tomorrow." Taylor sounded like he wasn't so sure about what he had just said.

After lunch Justin, Danny, and I went to history. Probably the most boring class well, next to Algebra.

"Why you hanging with the new kid, Steph." Justin asked. When he asked me that I honestly didn't know. Why was I? I was just supposed to show him around the campus not go all buddy-buddy. Wired.


End file.
